


Doctor

by Galactic_Ink



Series: Bets and Requests [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Humor, M/M, Roleplay, Romance, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 22:15:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2126490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galactic_Ink/pseuds/Galactic_Ink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>America gets to finally see Russia in an outfit he picked out and enjoy the hell out of it!! *Sequel to Cowboy*YAOI*EXTREMELY NAUGHTY*SMUT*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor

**Hetalia: Axis Powers**

RussiaxAmerica

**Doctor**

Alfred F. Jones also known as America stood before a closed bedroom door. He had a grin firmly planted on his face as he thought of what awaited him on the other side of it.

Today was the day that his lover had to dress up. The Russian had agreed to wear two outfits only if he was in his own home. Of course America wasn't going to let this chance go, so he flew out to Russia and now stood before a guest bedroom door. He couldn't wait to see what the colder nation looked like in the outfit he picked for him. He raised his hand to knock on the wooden door and called out to the other inside the room.

"Dr. Braginsky?"

There was silence as the honey blonde stood there. His fingers itching to twist the knob and see what the other looked like. Soon a heavy sigh was faintly heard through the door followed by a voice.

"Da, come in. I am ready."

Alfred's heart raced at hearing this, and tried to calm down as much as possible before opening the door. When he stepped in he was met with an amazing sight, which made him wish he had a camera to take pictures.

The honey blonde's Russian lover stood before him in a white open lab coat that had a badge clipped onto it. His cream colored scarf hung loose and low around his neck, showing off the sensitive neck and light scarring. He also had a stethoscope draped over his neck. He wore a tight fitting blue button up that had the top three buttons undone to show off his chest a little. Even though the shirt itself showed the contours of his torso perfectly. He wore black slacks that hugged him in all the right ways, and wore black leather shoes. His violet eyes were trained on Alfred as he held a clipboard and pen in hand.

Sure, Ivan had more clothing than Alfred had when he dressed up, but god did Ivan look good as a doctor. The honey blonde had suggested that he just wear gloves, hospital blue underwear, and a surgeon's mask, but Ivan rejected it, saying:

" _That sounds like I am a butcher or murderer than a doctor. Why do you not just give me a meat cleaver too?"_

Either way, Alfred was just happy that he finally got Ivan to dress up into something and role play in it. It was a victory for the American nation.

Alfred had a grin come to his face as he took in his doctor, who smiled back.

"Please, come in."

The American nodded and closed the door behind him. It was then he realized what the once guest bedroom looked like. Russia had went all out for his turn. He had transformed the guest bedroom into a makeshift hospital room. The room was clean, neat, and smelt like a hospital. There was an examination table on the left side of the room, and a table on the right wall were Ivan stood by it. It held containers of medical supplies, but when Alfred really looked at them some were medical others, not. Along with tongue depressors where packets of lube, along with spare gloves, where cock rings; so on and so forth. This made Alfred swallow thickly as his imagination went wandering. There also hung a hospital blue curtain that separated the room in two, and it glowed from the window that was concealed on the other side.

"Please Mr. Jones, take a seat on the table so I can start your checkup," said a smooth Russian voice.

The honey blonde nodded and moved over to the table. He hopped up and watched as Ivan set his clipboard down and walked over to him.

"Could you remove your shirt," he asked with a smile on his face.

Alfred eagerly did as asked and was ready for the medical loving, but to his disappointment Russia was still going to keep up his act. In truth Ivan had done some serious research for this role play, and was going to apply everything that he had retained. He had his plan and was going to enjoy every moment of it.

Ivan moved over to Alfred and moved himself between his legs with ease, then placed his hands on his torso. The American was sure something would be happening, but he was wrong; the Russian pressed his fingers around his abdomen and asked:

"Have you had any pain in this area? Had any injuries?"

"Nope…"

Ivan smiled at hearing the obvious disappointment in the others voice and went about moving his hands lower. He could hear Alfred's heart beat quickly as he pushed his fingers to Alfred's pelvis and sexline. Alfred could have sworn the other was teasing him with the light and hard touches; he could already feel his cock twitch a little in his pants as it started to stiffen.

' _Just a little lower!'_

Alfred bit his lip as he thought this and watched as Ivan pressed more feeling around then brought his hands up and off his body. America's blue eyes stared at the Russian doctor as he gave a nod and began writing on his clipboard that he went to grab.

"Well, you have no abnormalities in your abdomen. Nothing bulging and nothing caused pain, which is good. No need to worry about your appendix or the like. Now to listen to your breathing and heart."

Russia put on his stethoscope and held up the end of it as he placed a hand on Alfred's back. He breathed on the end of the stethoscope then grazed it over America's nipple as he moved his hand to place it on his chest. America shivered at the action, and at having the warm metal touch his body. Ivan pretended not to notice and went on with the checkup.

"Take deep breaths Mr. Jones."

Alfred did as asked and took a deep breath. He could feel Ivan's hand press against his arched back then slide down a little as he let it go.

"Good, again."

The honey blonde repeated the process and found that with each deep breath Ivan's hand got lower and lower; soon it was at the dip in his back that curved to his ass. As he let Ivan hear his breathing he could swear that the other was about to slip his hands into his jeans, but just as this was thought Ivan pulled away.

"Good respiratory. Now for cardiovascular."

Ivan moved closer against America and pressed his lower half in him as he listened to his heart beat and looked at his watch. Alfred could feel his face grow hot as Russia stood so close to him like he was, their lower halves pushed together. The ash blonde didn't pretended to not notice this.

"Oh, your heart beat is extremely fast, are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah, fine," said Alfred trying to calm down.

Ivan smirked and looked down.

"Hhmm, it seems you do not suffer from erectile dysfunction."

Alfred blushed deeply at this, but tried to play it off. He gave a scoff and folded his arms as he looked around the room.

"Yeah, like Florida would even lay down in the middle of the action."

Russia looked at his honey blonde patient and shook his head at his response.

"Well, that is good and it also bring me to last part of exam." He backed away from Alfred, his lower half no long pressing against the blonde. "Please, remove your pants and underwear," he asked in a low voice.

His blush deepened a little, but a smile crossed his face as well as he got down from the table.

"Heh, you know I'm only letting you get in pants because you're hot."

Ivan chuckled at hearing this and turned around to open one of his medical jars. America was deeply hoping it was one of the naughtier jars, but when Ivan turned around he was putting on a pair of white gloves.

"It is time for you hernia test and prostate exam, yes?"

He snapped the gloves on and pocketed a packet of lube into his lab coat. Alfred bit his lip at the sight of Russia practically leering at him with his violet eyes as he came towards him.

Russia stood before America with a smirk on his lips that made him shiver, then sat down on a stool that seemed to have come from nowhere. Alfred saw the Russian's smirk widened and he realized just how eager he appeared before the man. He inwardly cursed at himself for it and tried to get himself to cool down, but that plan failed once he felt a large hand cup his scrotum. His breath hitched in his throat as he felt Ivan move his fingers around, feeling them and rubbing the latex covered finger tips under his balls. He had to bite his lip hard in order to hold back a moan that threatened to surface.

"Now Mr. Jones, please cough for me."

Alfred looked down at his doctor and felt the urge to just buck his hips. To just force his twitching manhood into the man's mouth to get that teasing smirk off his lips.

"Mr. Jones, I need you to cough for me," repeated Ivan still smirking.

"Fine," grumbled Alfred and he did as asked.

With each cough he felt like he was going to moan right after, for Ivan kept feeling him. Nudging his fingers in that one sensitive area that made him want to growl and buck. Russia could tell that the American was struggling to hide his moans, and he was enjoying it greatly. He licked his lips and leaned forward to place a kiss on Alfred's navel. The action surprised the blonde and he looked down to see lidded violet eyes.

"I, I don't think that's a part of the exam doc."

"Nyet, I see you have no hernias, but I must know if your ejaculations are healthy, then I shall proceed to the prostate exam."

With that Ivan leaned forward and began to kiss Alfred's erection. The honey blonde could care less about his doctor's reasoning; he was just happy to get some attention. Ivan moved the gloved hand on America's balls to roll them in his hand; the other hand gripped his thigh and pushed him to lean back against the examination table.

"A-Ah!"

Alfred let out a gasp as he felt Ivan flick his tongue out over the tip of his cock. He gripped the edge of the examination table, digging his fingers into the plush leather, as Russia dipped his tongue under his foreskin. He swirled his tongue around the sensitive head then moved his tongue to wiggle it in the slit of the American's manhood.

"Sh-Shit, Ivan!"

America moaned and rocked his hips once Ivan took all of him in his mouth. The Russian pressed his tongue firmly on the underside of the twitching length as he began to bob his head up and down. Ivan hollowed out his cheeks and gave long hard sucks as he continued to roll America's scrotum in his gloved hand. The honey blonde arched his back and dug his nails into the examination table to the point of ripping the leather and exposing the white cotton underneath. His strength getting the better of him as Russia sucked him off.

Ivan smirked inwardly as he heard the sound of ripping fabric, and felt a throb go through Alfred's cock. He slipped his head down; going far enough to take all of Alfred to the back of his throat, and bury his nose in the trimmed little blonde curls around the base of his cock. He then at a slow, agonizingly slow, pace came back up; sucking hard and long until he popped off to America moaning and growling his name. His smirk came to his lips and he took hold of the now leaking erection.

"I see you are thoroughly sensitive in this area as you should be," stated Ivan as he heard America whine from the loss of his mouth.

The honey blonde lolled his head down to look at his ash blonde lover to see him examining his manhood.

"Dude, what, what are you doing? I thought we were, done…"

Ivan shook his head then moved his hand on Alfred's cock to give it a stroke.

"Nyet, I am still giving you your checkup Mr. Jones. And I see you are functioning properly in the reproductive system. You pre-cum," he paused as he stuck his index finger in Alfred's tip and pulled it back to show a trail of clear sticky pre-cum. The American had gasped and blushed deeply at the sight of it, "is the correct color and consistency. Now to make sure you are fully healthy in this area I must see your cum."

Alfred groaned and threw his head back as a smile cracked his face. He let out a chuckle then looked back down at the doctor sitting on his stool and holding his manhood before him.

"Okay Doc. Whatever you say."

Russia chuckled at Alfred then lowered his head again; placing kisses and long licks on the twitching cock before taking him back in. He sucked good and hard as before, leaving America to moan and buck, but stopped rolling his scrotum. He moved his index finger to nudge the spot under the sack, which resulted in Alfred nearly screaming and gasping.

"I see that your prostate can be easily stimulated, very good," stated Ivan as he removed his hand from Alfred's scrotum all together.

He licked his lips and went back to sucking and moved his now free hand to get into his lab coat pocket. He pulled out the small packet of lube that he had put there previously and expertly sucked on Alfred while using both his hands to open the packet. He didn't want Alfred to know what he was doing. He wanted the last exam to be a surprise.

America growled and rolled his hips as Ivan sucked on him, he could feel himself getting closer and closer to the edge. The familiar coil of heat that pooled and tightened in his lower half was getting close to snapping at the rate of how good Ivan was on his manhood. He lolled his head to look down and see Ivan bobbing faster and he could feel him starting to deepthroat him. The honey blonde opened his legs more as he felt Ivan slid forward on his stool and press a hand to his inner thigh. He opened them as much as he could without losing his balance and his breath hitched once he felt a cold wet strangely smooth finger press against his hole. Wiggling past his twitching pucker and working itself into his ass.

"Ah, fu-fuuuuccckkk!"

America moaned loudly and arched his back as he felt the finger go in further, probing and stretching as it went deeper into him. The finger was soon joined by another and they curled and moved deeper in, soon coming into contact with its target.

"AH FUCK ME!"

Ivan smirked inwardly and flicked his tongue against the head of the honey blonde's cock, as he heard Alfred nearly scream this in pleasure. The ash blonde doctor uncurled his fingers and began to feel and grind them into Alfred's prostate. The honey blonde gasped and moaned loudly which escalated into a scream of Ivan's name as he came. His cock twitched and throbbed as it finally released in the doctor's hot mouth. Ivan tightened his grip on Alfred's left thigh as he took all of Alfred's cum into his mouth, and stopped his fingers as the other released.

He swallowed everything that America gave him without any hesitation, and once the other relaxed and slumped against the examination table he pulled off. He licked his lips clean and moved his gloved hand from Alfred's thigh to his cock. He ran an index finger along its length which made the sensitive organ twitch and the American gasp. Alfred's hazy blue eyes looked down to see Ivan rubbing the cum he had collected between his fingers then licked them clean.

"You are perfectly healthy, though you should lay off of salty and greasy foods."

Alfred had no words for this and just turned bright red. Ivan smirked at this and began moving his fingers again in Alfred. America gasped and threw his head back at the pleasure coursing through him.

"A-Ah! Iv, Ivan!"

Russia pushed in a third finger and began stretching and teasing Alfred terribly. By the time he finished preparing the other, he was back to full hardness and was a panting mess.

"Your prostate is in good health as well, no need to worry about a cancer at all," said Ivan as he took of his gloves and tossed them.

The doctor scooted back on his stool then stood up and moved to loom over his patient. He pushed his lower half against Alfred's, whose eyes grew wide and he looked up into violet eyes. He could feel Russia's large cock straining in his slacks and god did he want it.

"You are in perfect health Mr. Jones, but your eating habits always worry me."

America just scoffed at that and he gave a sly grin.

"So, do I get a treat for being a good boy?"

Russia had a smile slowly grace his face at this suggestion and he leaned down to only be a hair's width away from his patient's face.

"Treats are for good little boys, I guess you are not too old for them," he stated and chuckled as Alfred pouted at what he said. "How about I give you your treat now, it is just behind that curtain."

Alfred looked over to the hospital curtain and Ivan got off of him, walking over to it. He gripped the blue curtain and pulled it back to reveal what was behind it.

"Dude, how did you…?"

"You can purchase anything these days on the internet, da?"

What was behind the curtain, practically glowing from the warm sunlight pouring in from the window beside it was a gurney. It wasn't the kind you find in horror movies, no. This was a legitimate gurney from a modern hospital. It looked more like a hospital bed, but still had the sleek and easy movement of a gurney. It had plush white leather with the top half raised up to be in a comfortable upright position and the chrome padded railing was up as well.

Alfred swallowed thickly and shivered at seeing it. It turned him on so bad that Ivan could tell he was eager to try it out.

"Come on Mr. Jones. You need to get your treat, yes?"

Alfred gave a slow nod and pushed off the examination table. He gripped his jeans and boxers and pulled them up a little to walk over to his doctor with ease. Once he was in the Russian nation's reach he was instantly pushed onto the gurney and found his pants, and underwear removed along with his shoes, and Ivan stood beside him looming over his body.

"Ready for your treat Mr. Jones," asked Ivan with a smile that screamed: 'I'm gonna fuck you senseless.'

Alfred licked his lips and blushed darkly at the sight and gave a nod. The doctor then got up onto the gurney himself and laid between Alfred's legs. He leaned down and captured his honey blonde patient's lips in a lustful kiss. Slipping his tongue into the other's mouth with ease and enjoying his taste deeply as he began to move his hands under the other's chest. Alfred groaned into the kiss and gasped softly as he felt Ivan move his hands under his shirt and start to rub his perked nipples.

America slipped his tongue into Ivan's mouth as well, and ground his hips into the fully clothed man as he kissed back strongly. Ivan growled at feeling his cock being rubbed against and pulled back from the kiss. The two breathed heavily as they took in air, and Ivan moved his hands to grip the American's shirt and pulled it off. Alfred was now completely naked under him. His tan, toned body glowed in the sunlight coming from the window, and his blonde hair was splayed out on the headrest of the gurney. Ivan could feel his cock throb at the sight of Alfred, who also noticed the twitch in Ivan's tight slacks.

"You should undress too Doc," stated Alfred as he sat up and grabbed the edges of Ivan's open lab coat.

The ash blonde nation smiled at this and gave a nod.

"Undress me then Mr. Jones."

The American smirked and nodded happily. He pulled of Ivan's lab coat, which he tossed to the floor, then undid his button down shirt and Ivan shrugged that off as well. His pale and toned torso was now exposed in the sunlight and Alfred could understand that throb in his own cock that Ivan had gotten when he was looking at him. He licked his lips and leaned up to kiss the Russian while placing his hands on his belt and undoing it.

Once the kiss was broken Alfred had Ivan's manhood out of his pants and into the cool air of the room. He held it in his hands and stroked it teasingly as Ivan gasped and pushed himself in his hand.

"Fredka," he said breathlessly.

His violet eyes locked onto ocean blue and he leaned forward to push the other back onto the gurney. He kissed the other feverishly then trailed his kisses down to his neck where he left large hickies and bite marks. Alfred gasped and shivered under the attention he was getting and returned the favor. He latched onto the exposed parts of Ivan's neck that the scarf didn't cover and left his own marks behind. Ivan gasped and growled at feeling his erogenous zone being stimulated by his honey blonde lover. He ground his bare cock into America and moved a hand to tangle in the other's hair. He pulled on the blonde locks, making sure to get the ahoge Alfred had in his hand.

This action resulted in Alfred groaning and biting down hard on Ivan's neck, breaking skin. Ivan moaned loudly and pulled harder on Alfred's hair. The two were locked in a battle of pleasure as they tortured each other through their erogenous zones. But soon Ivan was able to break their fight, and quickly maneuvered the two of them so Alfred was now in his lap and he laid on the gurney.

"Ride me you stupid American," he said in a breathless tone.

"Fuck, fine you Russian bastard," retorted America equally breathless.

Alfred hunched over Ivan and gripped the man's large manhood and placed it to his hole. Ivan gripped his hips and helped guide him down, and growled at the tight wet heat that was America's ass. He knew he could have used more lube as the honey blonde sunk down on him, but the lube was still in his lab coat and that was on the floor.

' _Oh well, a little pain always makes it better.'_

"Fuck, I'm, I'm gonna move."

Ivan gave a nod and held onto Alfred, who grabbed the padded railing of the gurney and began bouncing on Ivan's cock. America threw his head back and let out a moan that was more like a scream as he came back down each time. Russia's massive manhood was hitting him perfectly like it always did, and he couldn't get enough of it. He rocked and bounced hard on Ivan, making the gurney creek and move a little even though the wheels were locked.

"God Fredka," growled Russia as he felt America move.

He dug his nails into his hips and moved his hands with America to make him move faster. He groaned and could feel his cock throb in the other as he bounced on him. Alfred bit his lip then let out a scream as Ivan bucked up into him in mid-thrust. The impact was rough and hard, and made him feel like he was going to die from over stimulation.

"FU-FUCK! MORE!"

Russia was more than glad to oblige to America's request. He bucked up hard and sharp, which made Alfred's vision blur and make his cock throb. The honey blonde couldn't take much more of what Ivan gave him. The coil in his lower half was as tight as it was going to get.

The ash blonde nation moaned and growled as he felt his lover clench around his manhood and bucked harder. He was close and so was Alfred; said man had a death grip on the gurney railing. His knuckles turning white as he neared completion and from holding on so he wouldn't fall over from Ivan's strong bucking.

"AH FUCK IVAN! SHHHHHIIIIIT!"

Ivan looked up at Alfred as he screamed this; he watched as he threw his back, his blonde hair flying back like a wave of gold in the sunlight. His big blue eyes where lidded and his mouth hung open as drool went down the side of his face. His body tensed and trembled in his lap as his cock twitched and released white ribbons of warm spunk onto both of them. Splashing up onto Alfred's torso, but most landing on Ivan's. His hole squeezed Ivan unbearably in all the right ways, bringing him to his end.

He let out a low growl and dug his nails in more to Alfred's waist, breaking skin. He bucked up one last time and came deep and hard into his lover filling him to the point it overflowed and splattered out of him. The warm cum contrasting with Alfred's tan skin and covered his ass like a wet spider's web.

Once the two had finished and rode out their orgasms on and in each other, Alfred collapsed on top of Ivan. Ivan laid panting under the America and watched as his body glistened from sweet in the sunlight and felt his now soft cock slip out of America. A wet squelch sounded as it did and more cum began to spill out of Alfred and onto Ivan's lap; staining his crumpled black slacks. The honey blonde shivered at the feeling and moaned softly.

"Best, checkup, ever. You should be my personal doctor from now on," said Alfred after gaining his breath and senses back.

Ivan chuckled and wrapped his arms around the younger nation.

"Well, it would be interesting."

Alfred hummed and buried his face in Ivan's smooth toned chest and sighed.

"Hhhmmm… Ya know. You still have one outfit left."

"Da, I know," stated Ivan with a sigh.

Alfred gave a laugh as he already began forming a plan for his Russian lover. The next outfit was going to be payback for the maid dress for sure.

* * *

**Translations:**

Da –Yes

Nyet –No

***I apologize for any grammar or spelling errors and for any OOC(I never intend to make them that way.)*The last outfit is going to be so fine it hurts!*SORRY for taking so long with this! DX*Hope you enjoyed it! Reviews welcomed!***


End file.
